


Bonce On It

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boy Scouts, Brother/Brother Incest, Chubby, Come Inflation, Cumshot, Doggy Style, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Hairy Chest, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding, Semi Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncut, blowjob, butt plug, cum, dildo, face fucking, gym teacher, huge cock, small cock, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noah catches Ian jacking off and they have some fun
Relationships: Original male Charecter/ Original Male Charecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Bounce On It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions please tell me and leave them in the comments! ***This is purely a work of fiction, any resemblance to persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental***

I was sitting talking to Jessica when i went to go to the bathroom. Forgetting Ian was in there I went in withhout knocking. As i opened the door i saw Ian sitting, his eyes closed, Finger in his ass and his mouth wide open.  
I smirked, "You need some hep with that", He jolted up, "No!" He exclaimed. "Dude, Its fine. Besides, Ive been craving some ass." At that he smiled ad pulled down his pnts revealing his chubby ass. His pale white cheeks bounced as his jeans came down. I felt my dick twitch as he turned around and isaw his wimpy little cock. i could see his small dick barley poking out of his fat, his foreskin pulled down exposing his purple head.  
My dick was almost bursting out when I unbuttoned my jeans and let my hardon spring out. Ian audibly gasped as he saw my dick, "Its so big!" He exclaimed. His hole was alrady lubed up from his jack off sesh earlier so i sat down on the toilet and patted my lap. He sat dow eagerly and Implaed himself on my 10 inch dick. As he bottomed out I saw my dick making a bulge in his stomach.  
He moaned like a bitch as he fucked himself. i love the way his fat jiggled and his tiny dick twtched as he bonced on my cock. we fucked till he came the first time and moaned. I watched as he shot his load and his small balls scrunched up. His dick became soft as i continued pounding his ass. He stood up and bent over on the vounter, ass poking up. I started pounding his ass again as he stiffled his moans. I groped his sexy fat nipples as we both spilled our loads. I felt his walls squeze around me and i came and spilled my seed into his ass. he got up sore and I shoved a dildo in to stop the cum seeping. then we both got dressed and went about our business.


	2. Ian’s Dad Joins the Fun

As we walked out of the bathroom we saw Ian’s dad. “What were you two doing” He asked, we stuttered to find an excuse... “Oh!” He said with a smirk, “I know”. We were shocked, “you wanna have some more fun” he smiled.  
He waved us into his room, we walked in and he immediately dropped his pants. Ian watched as his 12 inch dick flopped out. “Wow!” He breathed, “that’s big”. I pulled the dildo out of his ass as he moaned, then walked over to his dad, I made out with him and ran my hands up his hairy chest until he pushed me away.  
“We gotta pat attention to Ian” he exclaimed, we walked over to him and roughly thrust both our dicks into his hole. He moaned like a whore as we thrust in and out. His bubble butt jiggled and we could see the bulge potruding from his stomach. His fat nipples and sexy ass jiggled back and forth with every thrust, him moaning the entire time. He came multiple times until his tiny balls were worn out. But we weren’t done. We continued pounding his ass until he was practically bursting with our cum.  
It was so hot seeing his chubby body laying, full of my seed. We pounded him together for a while then I got out and face fucked him. It was on of the best experiences I’ve ever had, we switched spots and I pounded him for ten minutes until we both finally came. He was so exusted that he fell asleep almost immediately when we went back into his bedroom and slept until school tomorrow.


	3. Gym Class Gets Fun

We walked into gym the next day and our teacher noticed something was off right away. He pulled us aside and asked Ian what was wrong. Ian stuttered until Mr Williams figured it out. “Oh!” he exclaimed, “your full of cum”. Ian blushes wildly, “yes sir” he said shakily.

He then guided us to the back room where a kid was waiting. He was short and slim, with shaggy blond hair. He was already stripped down, exposing his small penis and balls. I immediately recognized him, “hey Owen” I said with a smirk “ you want this Lollipop” with that he sprang up and unzipped my pants. He started sucking on my cock, facing fucking himslef until I was leaking pre cum all over him. Then he got onto the cot used for sick kids and stuck his ass in the air.

I hungerly leaped towards him and stuck my dick in his ass. I was so busy with Owen I didn’t even notice that Mr. Williams was pounding Ian’s ass. I looked over and saw Mr Williams bare naked pounding on him.  
Mr Williams was an average tall dude, with a sexy dad bod, and he was covered in hair. I love the way their fat jiggled as they fucked and how Mr Williams moaned every time he thrusted. His hairy chest was pressed up against Ian’s smooth back and he was pounding his thick cock into him. After Owens first cum we flipped around and I was Fucking Ian for the third time in 24 hours. I was transfixed at how Mr Williams cock bulged from Owens tiny torso, and how when Owen played with his nipples he moaned. I was so turned on by this that I came inside Ian, way faster then normal.  
After I came Mr Koosh walked in. He dropped his sweat pants without a word and pulled his dick through his boxers. He walked over to mr Williams and started grinding and pinchinmg his nipples. It was so hot to see these two grown men be so kinky that I almost came again. They were fucking each other and grinding together. Mr. Koosh was much older and his silver chest hair was so sexy. He and mr Williams were fucking rough for a while when they both came. Mr koosh wasnt done though, he walked over to Ian and started abusing his ass. Ian’s fat rocked back and forth and he intensely moaned. His tiny cock squirted cum one after the other. Once we had all came Me and Ian went to the locker room to change...


	4. Locker Room Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, If you have anything you wanna see feel free to tell me!

We went into the locker room thinking no one would be in their, but to our surprise their were about 6 guys in their just sitting around. “Well well well,” the tallest one started “it’s the slut and his fuck buddy”. At this point we knew what would happen.  
So I just got to the chase and pantsed him. After that he smirked and they all dropped their pants. Then the fat guy that always hung with them later on the bench, ass exposed. He was even chubbier than Ian, and had amazing nipples. He had a 3 inch cock, and small balls. After that the skinny short one of them laid in the same postition. He was probably 4’11” and was very lean. He had longish brown hair and was super whiny and annoying. After that Ian got the cue and also laid out the bench, and one by one we all started fucking them. First me and the tall guy with curly black hair started fucking the fat one. Then the lanky one and the annoying stout dude started doubling the shory one. The former had a mop of blond hair, and was tall and pretty skinny. The latter was provaly 5’4” and had a bit of fat but mostly muscle. He was annoying and a teachers pet so I wouldn’t be surprised if he had fucked Mr Williams before.

Once we were all in only JT was left. He was a tall well built dude, with a lot of muscle, but what was impressive was his 13 inch waater bottle thick cock. He took ian alone and still filled him up. We were all thrusting and pounding our respecgtive bitches when the first of the bottoms came. He was the short one and was super whiny. Despite us all being teenagers he still hadnt had his voice drop and sounded like a kid. He moaned, lifting his head up and he quivered. I guess he hadn’t gone through puberty yet because he just dry orgasmed. Once he was done the fat ass beneath me came. I could see his fat back jiggle as the orgasm rippled through him. It was so hot to see him cumming and his lil dick twitching. He was getting assaulted by our 10 inch cocks and He was loving it. Then it was the best show of them all. Ian was riding JTs cock and he was cumming over ad over as the thicc cock desgtroyed him. Once JT was close he had ian get off his dick and deepthroat him. i loved seeing how the thick cock streching his throat. I geuss we all fohnd this amazing cus we all cane simaultNiouslyg when JT came. Ian was eft sputtering and chockingon the cum and all the other guys were exusted. After To be continued....


	5. Ethans family affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything you wanna see let me know

After this we showered and went out of the locker room. We went through our next two days as normal Until I had gym agian. That day we had a normal gym, until the end.  
Mr Williams called me and the tiny kid, Ethan, in. He brought us to the back room. We knew what we were in for so we started stripping down.  
But then, much to our surprise ethans dad and Brother walked in. Turns out, they had wanted a price of his sweet sons ass and was joining us today. We all stripped down, bar Mr Williams as he went back to teach class. I was shocked at the contrast between Ethans baby dick and his dads monster snake. It was even longer than JTs and Was probably twice as thick. It was so hot seeing him shove it down ethans throat, making him choke on it. It was so big that you could see it physically stretching out his throat.

Ethan took it amazingly even so. It was hot seeing his dads muscular body using Ethan with his small frame. Once ethan was sputtering for air his dad took it out and shoved it into his ass, no warning. Ethan moaned as it slid into his right hole and put a massive bulge in his stomach. He was bouncing up and down on the cock, moaning every time he bottomed out. He pounded and Pounded and Ethan moaned like a bitch the entire time.

After a good while ofpounding him Ethans dad finally came. His massive load was bigger than anything I had ever seen, hot cum spewing out of his hole. Then it was his brother and my turn to fuck his hole.

Using nothing but the cum as lube I plunged in, making moan in shock. I moved to make space for his brother as he also plunged in. We both had big dicks, his being similar to mine. After pounding for a good half an hour we came in his abused hole. By the time We were done Ethan had passed out and was lying on the floor. His hole was leaking out cum, and he was moaning tiredly in his etcasy


	6. Boy Scouts Sex Ed

The next day it was saturday andihad acampout with boy scouts. it was all great until i got paired with akid named John.   
This wasnt great cus i kinda thought he was cute. He was about two years younger than me, and had an adorable chubby stomach. Once we were allready to fgo to sleep we went over to our tent. We went in and started changing.   
Much to my surprise John stripped down completly with out warning me. His boyish cock was fully exposed to me and I was mesmerised. He was about 2 inches soft, andhewas un cut. his purple cock head waS peaking through. He had an adorable little ball sack and was just starting to get hairs. I looked him up and down as I admired his sexy nipples and boy cock. Olnce we had both changed he turned to me.   
He asked me quietly "What does gayg mean?" i was frazzled at this question. Well buddy, I started It is what two guys that like eaxhother are called. "how do tbe have sex" He asked confused. Oh i said surproed, "Well... Ummm.... One guy sticks his penis in the other guys butt.” I explained ackwardly, “WHAT!!!!” He exclaimed! “How!” He was very confused.

“Show me” he said. I was shocked. “What...” I stuttered... “Show you?” “Yeah,” He said “I won’t tell anyone” we both stripped down. When he saw my dock he gasped. “It’s so big!” He exclaimed! I went over and moved him to bend over. He was in doggy style with his fat ass poking up. It was a perfectly smooth, pale ass. his chubby back was perfect land he looked so sexy.   
I went over to him, spit on his hole and started prepping him. Once I was done with that I slipped my dick in. He moaned, “it’s hurts, but it feels so good”, I smirked and started pounding. He moaned in shock as I pounded him. His fat mipples rocked back and forth as I groped them. They were so soft and fat, and I couldn’t get enough. 

He was so sexy looking with his short brown hair and chubby face. I pounded him for about 10 minutes until he first came. His little purple head pulsed and spurted cum as he moaned intensely. He quickly stifled them so the other people wouldn’t hear though. he was such a slut, moaning and taking my dick. It was so hot. After another five minutes I came, emptying my load in his chubby stomach. We made out for a while, until we were both done. I snuggled into his sleeping bag, slipped my dock in his ass and went to sleep. 


End file.
